1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of control valves, and in particular, to a control valve with a two-piece shifting mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Control valves are used for a variety of purposes. One example application for a control valve is for the control of the transmission of a heavy duty vehicle. Many heavy duty vehicles have multiple ranges for their transmission. Typically a driver can select between the multiple ranges using slide switches. Unfortunately, the driver must work a number of slide switches to access all the different transmission ranges.
Therefore, there is a need for a control valve that can select between the multiple positions using a single lever.